Strawberry Fields Forever
by gndrbndr94
Summary: Not sure about the title or how to summarize this story right now. What I can say is this story focuses on Pearl, her love for Rose, her struggles with self confidence, etc. I do want to write the characters into adult situations, such as sexual relationships, but I am also wanting to balance this piece with some quality story telling. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Pearl soared into the air as she fired a lengthy spear at the Amethyst warrior gem charging toward her at an alarming speed. From this height, she could almost make out the figure of Rose Quartz across the sickeningly beautiful, flaming, strawberry battlefield. The field itself was currently coated in a thick carpet of sparkling rainbow dust collected from thousands of fallen gems. They had been at war now for 300 years, ever since their rebel army formed from a number of gems opposed to the expansion the gem world's galactic empire and their plan to destroy the earth. Trying to focus past the rainbows reflecting in her eyes, a horrified Pearl could now faintly see the rebel leader Rose Quartz being tackled to the ground by a hulking, orange, Jasper warrior.

"YEILD TO ME, ROSE QUARTZ!" roared the powerful Jasper, as she slammed into her opponent. Toppling over, she pinned Rose to the smushy, strawberry littered ground under her massive weight. She was sweating profusely as spit dribbled slightly from her gigantic, snarling grin. She growled under her breath, "Finally the time has come for you to die. I can't tell you how elated I am for fate having granted _me_ the ultimate satisfaction of getting to be the one to kill you," her voice dripped in a crazed tone. Rose Quartz was struggling hard to get out from under the Jasper, but to no avail; there was a small crack growing larger over her pink gem and she was losing strength fast. The currently dominate gem quickly shifted Rose's hands together, holding her by her wrists with only one hand. With her free hand, she shape shifted her pointer finger into a dangerously sharp dagger. Wedging the digit into the now prominent crack spreading across Rose Quartz's gem, she prepared to deliver the final blow. "Any last words, _oh powerful leader_ ," taunted the Jasper, when all of a sudden everything went black for the home world solider. However, Rose Quartz witnessed what happened: seconds after she defiantly shot a wad of spit in the Jasper's face, an enormous, sunset colored war hammer entered into view and connected hard with the enemy's head. The Jasper was then shoved off of Rose by white gloved hands, as a four armed, triangular haired fusion came into view. That's all Rose saw before falling unconscious. The impressively tall fusion's eyes scanned her leader for signs of injury, immediately landing on the gem fracture threatening to take Rose's life. With some effort Sardonyx lifted Rose off of the ground and located a path through the chaos to a small, wooded covering. She leapt the couple hundred yards there, immediately un-fusing after reaching relative safety.

"Rose!" Pearl shrieked, her already pale face turning three shades paler. She stumbled toward Rose and dropped to the ground of the shady grove. Garnet lingered in the background, unnerved by the events just taking place. In her hands Pearl frantically caught the magical healing tears rolling down her unconscious leader's rosy cheeks and wiped them tenderly in the gash on her gem. When no more of Rose's tears came, Pearl let out her own sobs, resting the iridescent pearl on her forehead on the Quartz's bosom. Garnet stepped forward, laying a gentle hand on the smaller one's back, "Only time will tell if she'll be able to heal. You need to stay here with her, and I need to go protect this spot from any potential threats." Pearl snapped her gaze to the taller gem, eyes blotchy and wet, "No! I need to find _that_ _Jasper_ and _finish_ _her_ , dammit! I need to fight for Rose, I need to protect her!" Garnet let out a sigh, "Pearl, I have no doubt that you would find a merciless end for that ugly Jasper, but Rose needs you to stay here with her more than she needs you to go risking your life. Plus, you know it needs to be _you_ not _me_ who stays. " The furious, blue blush that engulfed Pearl's face faded slightly as she silently relinquished to the fusion's proposed plan of action. Repositioning the giant head of curly, pink hair in her small lap, Pearl took to stroking the forehead of her friend, as she watched Garnet disappear past the tree line.

Alone, Pearl watched the wounded gem like a hawk for any sign of recovery. Finally, after an hour she noticed the fracture slowly begin to decrease in size; upon this realization, Pearl allowed herself to breathe a tiny sigh of relief. For hours more, Pearl alternated between cradling her beautiful leader, investigating the occasional rustling of bushes, and practicing her fencing techniques on a few unlucky trees. As dusk approached, the pink gem's wound fully healed allowing Rose to retreat into gem to fully regain her strength. As Rose poofed, her gemstone dropped from the air to the ground in front of a crosslegged Pearl. Awkwardly, Pearl's hand now stroked the thin air where it had just been buried in thick, pink locks. Terrified, Pearl snatched the gem in a millisecond, searching it over an over for signs of any persisting cracks. Relieved upon finding no fractures, Pearl concluded Rose would reform soon and wasn't lost forever. Rose's gem in hand, Pearl quickly stored it in her own gem and headed back to the battlefield to find Garnet. As she wandered out of the woods, she felt thankful the excruciating wait was over. Of course she never regretted a single moment she spent with Rose; it was just that Pearl didn't cope well with situations where her love might leave her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Reaching the threshold between the relatively peaceful grove and the hell scape greeting her, Pearl summoned her mental battle armor. This is the battle armor she used to mask her typical uncertainty and self doubt; it was the armor she reluctantly took off when Garnet refused to let Pearl exact her revenge on the Jasper. From the tree line, Pearl's eyes scanned the wreckage and the seemingly never ending violence for Garnet's recognizable form. What she didn't know was that her friend was coincidentally standing behind her and was about to make her presence known. "Pearl," Garnet spoke, making the small gem jump. "Garnet! Don't scare me like that!" Garnet, felt slightly guilty; her future vision told her that Rose Quartz had finally retreated into her gem and that Pearl was now looking for her. She figured coming up behind the gem wasn't particularly nice, but shouting to her from a greater distance might give away their location. "I'm sorry for startling you, it wasn't my intention," Garnet stated simply. Pearl displayed her exasperation with a heavy sigh, and motioned for Garnet to come along.

Garnet followed suit as they both reentered the war zone, mind already set on their next task. "Pearl," Garnet said, "we need to get to the warp pad so you can return to the temple until Rose regains her physical form." Pearl still felt ill at ease about leaving the battle, but she knew that this feeling was irrational and that deep down she truly wanted to be there for Rose. "I know," Pearl replied as the two began to jog and then sprint through their hazardous surroundings. They were heading for a near by ridge where a hidden warp pad laid just beyond; however, a large Amethyst suddenly blocked their path. "And where are you two going?" she smirked menacingly. Summoning a large club, she took a swing at the two gems. However, this did the Amethyst little good as Pearl ducked under the club and Garnet jumped high in the air. From below Pearl slashed at the Amethyst stomach as Garnet wove her fingers together, bringing her metal gauntlets down hard on the gem's head, their combined efforts poofing their foe. Finally, reaching the base of a nearly forty-five degree slope, they climbed up the steep incline and over the peak of the miniature mountain. Clambering halfway down the other side, they headed to an inconspicuous looking patch of moss and vines. Looking around Pearl confirmed they weren't being watched and parted the curtain of flora revealing a small cave which contained her escape route. The two stepped in as Pearl thanked Garnet for escorting her. With a big hug Pearl wished her friend luck and safety as she stepped solemnly onto the warp pad. Just before Pearl departed, Garnet spoke, "Don't worry about Rose. You know she will be prompt about regenerating. It's not like her to waste time. I have a good feeling we'll see each other before sunset tomorrow," Garnet adorning her last comment with a little wink. Pearl gave a resolute nod, acknowledging that she knew what Garnet said was true and then vanished into a stream of sparkling light.

Re-materializing in the Crystal Gem's head quarters, Pearl suddenly felt a crushing sense of loneliness. The quiet engulfed her; it was such an extreme juxtaposition to the thunderous sound of clashing weapons and agonized screams still ringing clear in her ears. Pearl moved toward the gem activated door that led to the hundreds of rebel rooms that now lay empty, their inhabitants either engaged in combat or dead. The door opened with a swish as Pearl stepped into her sparkling, midnight blue chambers. The dazzling room held several magical columns of water which were charmed to indefinitely spill over the plateau on top. Unsure of what to do next, Pearl absentmindedly stared at the crystals which dotted the celling and shimmered like the starry sky she adored. In the quiet serenity of her room, she began to register an unusual sensation originating from within her gem. Slightly puzzled, Pearl soon realized she was sensing the ebb and flow of energy from Rose's regeneration process. Somewhat comforted by this fact, Pearl decided to dance, perhaps even until Rose Quartz returned. Leaping onto one of the liquid pillars, Pearl began to dip and pirouette, letting go of all intention and and giving her body total control. Her pace cycled like a pendulum between frantic and languid, visiting every variation in between. Pearl lost herself and didn't regain awareness until 6 hours later when her body was pleading desperately for her to collapse in fatigue. She ignored this instinct and pushed even harder for another hour until she finally succumbed to her need to rest, as she simply collapsed onto the floor. If it weren't for the fact that floor in question was made of water, her fall might have actually hurt quite a bit. Pearl almost never slept, but her current haze was close enough to sleep that she simply drifted away to another place, part of her hoping this new place would be a marked improvement over her current one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Some time later, Pearl awoke to an intense pressure filling her head. Gasping, it dawned on her that Rose had finished regenerating and needed to be released from within Pearl's own gem. Quickly she scampered to her feet and summoned forth the gem that was the size and color of a grapefruit. Now hovering in front of Pearl, the Quartz glowed brilliantly. All of a sudden Rose's profile slowly started to materialize, the white light of her form shifting and wavering. Suddenly the magnificent gem was no longer just a figure of light, but stood in front of Pearl in her full corporeal form. Pearl's knees went weak, just before springing two feet in the air to wrap her arms tightly around the neck of a somewhat unsuspecting Rose Quartz. While Rose was not yet fully aware of where she was, she had absolutely no doubt as to who was currently clinging on to her for what seemed like dear life. Instinctively she enveloped the smaller gem in an embrace of her own as Pearl wept into the Rose's thick hair, simultaneously showering Rose's neck and right cheek in a thousand frantic, damp kisses. Rose Quartz shushed Pearl, cradling her in her arms and tenderly rubbing her back. Pearl's weeping lessened somewhat as she drew her face out of Rose's flower scented hair. Their gaze meet momentarily before small, delicate lips crashed into large, soft ones. Pearl's tiny hands held each side of Rose's face, as she silently thanked having no biological need to breathe. The pair's lips only parted when Pearl's tears finally ceased to cascade down her cheeks.

Gently lowering her dearest friend to the ground, Rose knelt so that she was ever so slightly lower than eye level with Pearl. "Sweet Pearl, no offense, but you look frightful," Rose said in a worried tone. "There are the darkest bags I've ever seen hanging under your eyes. Not only that, but you're gaunt, you're shaking, and you're covered in a hundred cuts and bruises." Pearl hadn't thought about the wear she'd put on her body until now, the only physical ailment she could register was the shaking. "You know, I felt you dancing, Pearl. It was one of the most wonderful sensations I've ever felt in my life. But I started to worry when the dancing didn't stop." A few more tears escaped from Pearl's eyes upon hearing this. "I know," Pearl whimpered, "I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to go on like that, I just felt so out of control." Upon hearing her lover's words, a sadness gripped Rose Quartz hard. She tried desperately to shake it, but could not. Head hanging as she swam deeper into her despair, Rose moved from kneeling to sitting cross legged on the watery surface, motioning for Pearl to sit in her lap. Sitting down, Pearl pressed her back against the large gem's bosom as Rose encased the frail gem in a soft pink cocoon. Resting her cheek on silky, strawberry blonde hair, one fat tear fell and then another onto the crown of Pearl's head until Rose was full on sobbing. Pearl felt terribly uneasy in this moment. It wasn't often that her leader cried so profoundly which filled Pearl with concern. Yet this worry was happening in tandem with a conflicting feeling of rejuvenation, presumably originating from Rose's healing tears. Sick of feeling terrified, Pearl chose instead to focus on the the warm pink aura alleviating her aches and pains.

Minutes later, after Rose's crying subsided, Pearl broke the silence, "Rose Quartz," she started in a serious tone. Rose jolted slightly, it wasn't typical for Pearl to address her by full name. Pearl continued only after climbing from Rose's lap and sitting on both knees, taking Rose's large hands in hers. "The war has to end. Now." Rose could definitely agree with this sentiment. Every life was so precious and yet so many had been sacrificed fighting against home world's tyranny. "Rose, our forces have advanced close enough to the Diamond's command center for us to carry out our most hopeful chance for victory. We can't hold out much longer searching for another way to end this." The plan Pearl was referencing was the one Garnet had foreseen having a great probability for success, though it was far from ideal, as it posed a great risk for the iridescent Pearl. Rose Quartz suddenly turned a passionate red, getting ready to veto the small one's proposal, but Pearl cut her off, "I know you disagree with the plan, but I spoke with Garnet and she thinks we have a fairly good chance of emerging relatively unscathed." Brow furrowed, Rose stared at Pearl with an unsettling intensity, before retorting, "You mean to say that Garnet and I have a good chance of emerging relatively unscathed." Pearl slowly got to her feet, taking Rose's hand in her own, "Listen, let's head back to the camp outside the battleground. We can talk to Garnet, see if anything has changed." Silently Rose relented to Pearl's short term plan of leaving the peaceful temple and returning to the fight. Getting to her feet, Rose gathered Pearl into a quick hug, before they left Pearl's room through the sliding door. Once outside, Pearl looked at the sun and figured it was about four in the afternoon. She had to chuckle at the accuracy of Garnet's parting statement the day before. Together, Pearl and Rose stepped onto the warp pad and vanished into the beam of light to rejoin their comrades.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Warping directly to the camp, the two gems kept busy collecting information from their soldiers on the current status of the battle and caring for the wounded. When Garnet finally arrived at camp, the three headed for Rose's command tent, but not before Garnet gave Rose a firm hug, communicating silently how relieved she was that Rose was back. Sitting down around a circular table, Garnet gave her official report of how the battle was progressing, demonstrating the movement of soldiers on a large map. "As it stands, our forces have advanced within two miles of the Diamond's command center. We've all known for a long time that once we are within the immediate vicinity of their outpost, we must enact a plan to assassinate Pink Diamond. This is the only way we can destabilize the enemy's command structure enough for us to overtake their army and end the war." Rose Quartz asserted herself here, "Thank you Garnet for your analysis, but I can't help but think you're sidestepping the most pressing issue of what exactly our plan _is_ for this assassination. You know how uncomfortable I am with our current strategy." Garnet hesitated a moment, before revealing that nothing had changed since the last time they consulted her future vision on the issue. The three knew there was another option, but it came with its own severe consequences. As it stood, the second possible plan had an equal chance of ending the war, but it would mean certain death for Rose Quartz. As the leader of this revolution, Rose was ready to sacrifice herself to spare the lives of her friends; but she also realized it might be better if they were all to survive this war.

Muttering a series of curses under her breath, Rose desperately wished there was someway she could outsmart her psychic friend. Breaking the uneasy silence that followed, Pearl spoke softly, "It's alright Rose, please let me do this for you. Plus," she added assuredly, "Garnet thinks it'll all go fine." Turning to Garnet, she vigorously motioned for the fusion to back her up. Letting out a small haggard breath, Garnet tried her best to advocate for the small gem, while still upholding the truth, "The vision is foggy, but I know almost certainly that you and I will survive; however, there is a slight possibility that Pearl may not. And if she does survive, she will have some . . . uhh," Garnet wondered how to put this, "some varying emotional side effects." Rose hated how vague Garnet worded her last statement, but decided to take it at face value. Another long silence followed, though Pearl felt it was completely obvious what the correct choice was; preserving Rose's life was far more important than preserving her own. Moving to wrap up the conversation, Pearl attempted to aid Rose in some sort of resolution, "Rose, I don't think there's much else to discuss. If this is our best chance to end the war and preserve all our lives, then I'm ready to sacrifice what I must. Every gem has had to make great sacrifices and I'm no exception." Rose pondered this for a moment, finally concluding that the small gem might be correct. Sighing she spoke, "Perhaps you are right, Pearl. Objectively speaking, this might be our best plan." Turning to the fusion, Rose continued, "Garnet, will you please notify our spy of this decision?" Garnet offered a nod in agreement, as the three gems finally got up and left the tent.

Walking a short distance, the three headed towards the great fire near the center of camp to socialize with their fellow Crystal Gems. As they neared, Rose let Garnet go ahead as she pulled Pearl aside. Taking a breath of the cool night air, she looked up at the moon hanging above them and then down at Pearl's gemstone, making note of their remarkable similarity. "Pearl, you know how much I love you and you know I have never doubted your capabilities. I have faith that you'd say the same about me." Pearl, staring wide eyed at her leader, nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Smiling, Rose continued, "Please just promise me you'll never give up on yourself and that you will remember what a strong gem you truly are." Pearl couldn't help but realize how Rose's words captured everything Pearl loved about the quartz. "Thank you, Rose, for saving me so many years ago and for teaching me that I really am worthy of being loved. I don't always believe in myself the way you have, but I promise I'll never stop trying." Rose pulled the small gem into a great hug, "That's all I ask," she whispered. After a moment they untangled and headed the last couple yards to join their friends around the fire.


End file.
